Water may be obtained in many forms. Aside from bottled water, other beverages such as milk, sodas, juices, and sports drinks, among others, are good sources of water and help people stay hydrated. Each of these beverages, including bottled water, may be served in a container have any configuration (i.e., shape and size) and that hold a wide variety of fluid volumes. Many bags and carrying mechanisms are not configured to accommodate the numerous container options that are available to carry hydrating beverages. Therefore, it is not surprising that because people are busy in their daily activities and beverage containers are cumbersome to carry, recent studies are finding that people are water deficient, which can lead to decreased performance and fatigue, particularly during exercise.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the various views of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.